


Family

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Family by Karen K.

_Family_

By Karen K. 

A _Soldier of Fortune_ fanfic 

* * *

"I want Matt Sheperd to suffer before he dies!" snarled Dennis Johnson. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Johnson, I have the perfect associate to deal with Mr. Sheperd. My associate will make sure that Mr. Sheperd is quite mad before he dies screaming," replied Arnold Juno. 

"Thomas, get Karen." He motioned to a tall muscular man. Thomas left the room and returned moments later with a woman. She was about five foot five with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Her well-endowed figure would be the envy of any woman. "This is your killer?!" Johnson exclaimed as he took in the woman's wide eyes, pug nose and full lips that gave her a delicate china doll look. "She's barely sixteen!" he complained loudly. 

"Actually, I'm thirty-two," said a soft but deadly voice. Johnson turned back to the woman and he realized that he'd missed the signs of someone who'd lived a hard life. 

No sixteen-year-old could have that look because it came from years of experience. "Major Matthew Sheperd," said Juno as he handed the file to Karen. She flipped through it quickly and then handed the file back to Juno. "Karen not only has a kinetic memory she is also the fastest reader alive. Mr. Johnson wants Matt Sheperd to hurt bad before he dies," Juno said to Karen. 

"Mind games, my favorite thing," she answered with a malicious smile that chilled Johnson to the bone. 

Juno dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry, Mr. Johnson, Karen Daniels is the best," Juno reassured his client. 

Karen researched Matt Sheperd, she knew that Juno's information was the best but she liked to research for herself. It was a little personality quirk that she needed to get the information firsthand. She shifted the folders and something fluttered to the desk in front of her. She opened the packet to find photos, mostly of Sheperd but there were also some of his team. Sheperd seemed to cause some very weird feelings to rise inside her. She couldn't understand the feelings and had a strange premonition she didn't want to. Karen read about how Sheperd had had a kid sister who was born when Matt was nine years old. One day Matt had been at the local park with his mother and newborn sister. She had left Matt to tend to the baby while she ran to the corner store. Matt being a normal nine year old had been distracted from the baby. 

When Matt's attention returned to his baby sister the stroller was empty and the search for his sister began. A year later a small grave had been found in the woods and in the grave they find the body of a newborn female. From what was left they had been lucky to be able to tell that much so they had to ID the infant on what was in the grave with her. The Sheperd family had weathered the grief but it had almost been their undoing. What surprised Karen though was a photo of Matt's mother because of the likeness between them. Matt's mother and Karen could have been twins in all but coloring. The reports from the grief counselor that the family had seen had said that Matt had an attachment to his mother. His guilt over his sister's disappearance and death had brought a close relationship even closer and no matter what, Matt refused to stop blaming himself for the baby's death. That's where she'd start the destruction of Matt Sheperd. 

* * *

Matt joked with his teammate Benny Ray Riddle as they entered the Silver Star bar. "Pretty busy tonight boss," said Benny Ray in a soft voice with a gentle southern accent. 

"Yeah it's...." Matt trailed off as he spotted a blonde at the bar. Matt pushed past people while trying to keep his eye on the blonde woman in question. When he reached the bar where she'd been sitting, the woman had vanished. "Debbie?!" he called the blonde woman who was tending bar. 

"Yes Matt?" 

"Did you see the woman who was just sitting here?" he asked. 

"No." Debbie shook her head and then gasped as Matt grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip. 

"Are you sure?!" he asked in an almost panicked tone. 

"Easy, Major," Benny Ray said quietly as he unclenched Matt's hand from around Debbie's wrist. Matt jerked his arm violently away from Benny Ray and headed for the office. 

Benny Ray followed only to have the door slam shut in his face. Matt leaned against the door and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. It was impossible but Matt could've sworn he'd seen his mother sitting at the bar. She had looked as she had thirty years ago. Matt felt all the pain and guilt that he thought he'd forgotten only to have it surge up with a vengeance. He swept his arm across the desk as he swept everything to the floor with a resounding crash. He turned when he heard clapping. "Nice move Matt," said Nick Delvecchio. Nick was an ex-DEA agent who had recently joined the team. 

"Go away!" Matt snarled angrily. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Nick asked him quietly. 

"No, Nick, I don't want to talk about it!" he snapped. "I'm sorry," apologized Matt. 

"Hey, no big deal," answered Nick as he laid a gentle hand on the taller man's shoulder. 

Matt suddenly straightened and grab his jacket heading out into the bar leaving behind a very worried Nick. He pushed past Margo Vincent as she entered the bar with Chance Walker and C.J. Yates. "Matt?!" C.J. called and his frown deepened when Matt seemingly ignored them. Benny Ray grabbed C.J.'s arm to keep him from going after Matt. 

"Leave him be amigo, Matt's dealing with a major ghost story and he'll let us know when he's ready to talk." They followed Benny Ray to office where he introduced Chance and C.J. to Nick and then proceeded to fill them in on what had happened earlier. 

Matt walked around the neighborhood searching for the pretty blonde with his mother's face. He spotted her a couple of times but every time he reached where he'd seen her she either vanished or turned into someone else. Matt sat at a restaurant drinking a cup of coffee as he ran the day through his mind. After all these years and all the blood and death he'd seen was it possible that his world was finally collapsing around him? What would happen if he were indeed losing his mind? Should he be locked up in case he hurt himself or god forbid others? Someone had once told him that if you could question your sanity you were obviously sane, but Matt wasn't so sure about that. All he knew was that something was driving him to find the truth to this matter or he really would go crazy. 

* * *

Benny Ray looked up from where he sat with C.J. and Chance and frowned as Matt entered the bar. For the past week Matt had been searching for his mysterious blonde. Matt's work had been suffering because he couldn't seem to concentrate. If Matt was having so much trouble just running the bar what would he do if Trout gave them a mission? Matt wouldn't tell any of the team what was happening and as Matt headed towards the office C.J. followed Chance in another attempt to head off Matt and find out what was wrong. Benny Ray sighed and lifted his glass to let Debbie know that he wanted another beer. He heard a rustle of clothing and looked up to see a young woman sitting down next to him. She was a well-endowed redhead and as she took off her sunglasses he noticed startlingly green eyes. 

There was something about her unusual eyes, but Benny Ray couldn't place it. "Like what you see?" he heard a low sultry voice ask and he tried to place the accent. 

"Southern?" he asked. 

"What? Oh! Yes, I was born and raised in Georgia," she replied. 

"Benny Ray Riddle," he introduced himself and offered her his hand. 

She shook his hand. "Alex Montrose," she said in a soft Georgian accent. "You know you look awfully sad for such a handsome gent," she practically purred at him as she laid her hand on his and squeezed it gently. 

Benny Ray smiled. "I'm worried about a friend of mine. He's been having a few problems but he's refusing my offers of help," he replied. 

"Well instead of sitting here brooding, why don't we go someplace and have some fun?" Alex offered. Benny Ray agreed because he knew he wasn't doing Matt any good brooding and maybe by the time he got back Matt would be in a talkative mood. 

Alex excused herself for a short trip to the ladies room before they left. When she got to the ladies room she pulled out a cell phone and hit a button. She brought the phone to her ear just as it was picked up on the other end. "Juno here," came a masculine voice. 

"Is everything ready?" Karen asked. 

"Everything is ready to go," answered Juno. 

Karen hung up the cell phone and checked her appearance in the mirror. "Poor boy doesn't know what he's in for," she grinned. She straightened and headed back to Benny Ray, she held out her hand to him and he took it. As they exited the bar Karen threw one last look over at the office door behind which Matt Sheperd sat. She let Benny Ray lead her to his car and then gave him directions to a great restaurant that he, in her opinion, just had to try. Benny Ray drove to the restaurant and then opened the door and helped the lady out of the car. 

Karen felt a twinge at how she was going to be treating him but quickly squelched it. They were seated at a table and she noticed that Benny Ray was lost in thought. Karen took his hand in hers, "So tell me about what's bothering your friend Matt. Maybe if you talked about him it would help?" she offered. Benny Ray flinched and looked into her eyes as if he were trying to memorize her face. "Are you alright?" she asked. 

"Yes. It's just that Matt means a great deal to me," replied Benny Ray as his mind furiously raced to remember if he'd mentioned the name of his friend in her presence. He didn't remember mentioning Matt's name so the fact that she knew that it was Matt unnerved him. How did this total stranger know Matt's name and what did she have to do with his troubles? 

* * *

Matt paced in his office trying to figure out what to do next. He couldn't go to the police since he wasn't sure that she even existed outside of his mind. He'd been pacing and drinking for the last few hours, and as it was his mind wasn't too clear. He slapped at something that stung his neck and a few minutes later began to feel extremely woozy. Matt slumped into a chair and his glass slid from nerveless fingers to smash on the floor. Karen entered the room, she had given Benny Ray the slip and headed back to the Silver Star. Of course she'd made one stop along the way and had fresh bruises that had plenty of color, but no actual damage. She knelt down next to Matt and brushed the hair from his eyes. "It's a shame, because you seem like a really nice guy Sheperd." Karen felt bad about what she was about to do but she had a contract to fulfill. 

She went over to the desk and dialed the police as she took one last glance at Matt as she waited for the 911 Operator to pick up. "911," said a female voice at the other end of the phone. 

"Please help me!" Karen gasped in a breathless panicked voice. 

"What is the problem?" the woman asked her. 

"I'm at the Silver Star, and Matt has gone crazy. He's drunk and he's beating on me, he's done it before, but this time I think he means to kill me!" she answered, putting just the right amount of fear in her voice. "He's coming!" she said in a panicked squeak and then pulled the phone cord from the wall. Karen set about systematically destroying the office. When she was finished she surveyed the damage before taking a bottle out of her pocket. Karen made sure to wrap Matt's hand around the bottle so that his prints were on the bottle. Then she took the pill out and tossed the bottle in the garbage and then took off her gloves so that the bottle would only have Matt's prints on it. 

The setup would make it look as if Matt Sheperd had been drinking and doing drugs. High and drunk he'd gotten violent and killed someone. She took the pill and passed out as she fell to the floor as if she were boneless. 

By the time the police broke in they found a young blonde woman sprawled on the floor and Matt groggily trying to stand. One of the four officers went straight to Karen and checked her pulse. "No pulse!" he called out and another officer came over to join him in his CPR efforts. The third cop called for an ambulance as his partner swung Matt around and cuffed him while reading him his rights. They took Matt to the hospital as the other two officers saw Karen's body into the ambulance that had arrived. They filed a report after speaking to the doctor who had examined Matt. When he was returned to their custody he was booked on murder charges and possession of illegal narcotics before being flung into a cell. 

* * *

The next morning Matt woke to a throbbing headache and finding himself a prisoner. They brought him into an interrogation room and had him repeat his story of what happened that night over and over again. They didn't believe him when he said he hadn't known the woman he was accused of killing. They laid down photos of her body on the table in front of him but until one of the detectives laid down a photo with a clear view of her face, Matt had continued proclaiming his innocence. 

When he saw the photo that showed her face his heart stopped cold in his chest. It suddenly felt as if the room was closing in on him and he couldn't breathe. The face that had haunted Matt's nightmares and now they were telling him she was dead by his own hand. He'd never get the answers he wanted from her now. Matt felt a deep depression hit him as he fought the urge to cry. Who was this mystery woman that had driven him mad with the need to know why she resembled his mother so? 

* * *

As Matt was led into the courtroom in shackles his eyes settled on a woman in the front row of seats. She seemed to be staring intently at him for reasons of her own. Benny Ray, Chance, C.J. and Nick were tracking down leads to prove Matt's innocence. The officers settled him into his seat and the trial began. They heard the tape and the testimony of the 911 Operator. Matt had to admit that it did make him sound violent enough to have done it. Margo reached across the barrier and placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as if to thank her for her trust. Margo, as well as the other team members, had testified on his behalf as character witnesses. Somehow he doubted that it had made much of a dent in what the jury had already heard concerning his murderous temper. 

By the time the jury was sent out to deliberate Matt wasn't sure himself if he was innocent or not anymore. He paced his cell, unable to sit still due to the anxiety he was feeling. As he paced, he failed to notice immediately the visitor that stood outside the cell. Finally, Matt stopped pacing and looked up at the woman who stood outside the cell door. "Hello, Sheperd," she said. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Matt demanded of her. 

"Who I am doesn't matter, but what I want is easy enough. I want to see you rot in hell," she grinned maliciously at him. She took off her sunglasses and he felt his heart stop as he recognized her face. 

"You're?...." he trailed off as he tried to find an explanation of why a dead woman would be standing in front of him apparently alive and well. 

"You should be more careful about who you piss off Major Sheperd." 

As she turned to leave, Matt grabbed her arm tightly enough to make her gasp in pain as he slowly drew her towards him. "Let go of me!" she demanded angrily. 

"Or what you'll scream?" he asked sarcastically. 

"No you will!" she snarled angrily at him in one of the coldest voices he'd ever heard. 

"You have to be her!" Matt exclaimed as the thought hit him as to what the woman's identity had to be. Karen felt a shiver as she saw the look in Matt's eyes. Something told her that Matt hadn't meant she was the woman he'd been accused of killing. 

"What do you want from me?" Karen cried out. 

"I want my sister back!" Matt demanded angrily. 

"Your sister is dead Major," she answered in a scared tone of voice. 

"Is she really? I could swear that she's standing right in front of me." Karen gasped in shock and tried to pull away but Matt held her tightly. 

"I'm not....!" she trailed off in protest as a small part of her mind got louder and more insistent by the moment that Matt was right and she was his sister. She firmly squelched it, refusing to accept what it had to say. Karen freed herself from his grasp and stumbled as she backed up before turning and fleeing from the room. Matt paced until they came to take him back to court for the verdict. 

His eyes searched for the woman he'd seen earlier but she was nowhere to be seen. He sat at the table looking frantically for the woman or the members of his team. The team filed in and settled in the seats behind Matt, "Don't worry boss, this court hops around with a pouch and we'll have ya home in no time," C.J. reassured him. 

"What's up boss?" asked Benny Ray. 

"I need you to do me a favor. There's this woman...." Matt started to say. 

"Amigo, this isn't a time to be worried about a woman," replied Benny Ray. 

"This woman may be the key to me keeping my sanity if nothing else," answered Matt. He described her to Benny Ray and told him that no matter what he had to talk to her before he went to prison. 

"Hey, amigo they'd be fools to convict you. I'll see if I can find her and don't worry boss I'll have her here in no time." Benny Ray headed out of the courtroom determined to find the woman. He checked with a few friends who owed him a few favors before going out to search for himself. He started at the Silver Star and worked his way out from there. C.J., Chance and Nick checked with their own sources before taking the opposite directions to search for the mystery woman. Margo stayed to offer support to Matt when they heard the verdict but she too checked with every source she had. 

Benny Ray worried about not finding her in time to help Matt. The Major had been, and still was his best friend. Matt was the only one that Benny Ray trusted totally with his life. He'd do everything it took to get Matt free including, break him out of prison and prove his innocence later if need be. Matt had been with him when his son had been kidnapped by an old enemy and helped to keep him sane while they searched for Billy. Benny Ray still felt shame at pulling his guns on Matt and that Matt had let him off so easy about it. He'd understood that Benny Ray was out of his mind with worry and Matt had also been right about his staying put and letting the team handle it. He'd almost killed his team leader and best friend, but Matt had let it go because of their relationship, so Benny Ray owed him big time. 

"Matt Sheperd, you've been found guilty of murder by this court. Now before I pass sentence, do you have anything to say?" asked the Judge. 

Matt stood and glanced at Margo before facing the judge and jury. "All I have to say your honor is what I've been saying throughout this whole trial, and that is that I'm innocent of all charges. I didn't kill the woman I'm convicted of murdering, but I'd like to know who did. I don't blame the jury because they only made their judgment on the information they were given. Since I myself don't have all the information, I can't blame them for their error in judgment." Matt sat back down and tried to breathe slowly. 

"You've been found guilty of murder and there is only one sentence I can give you for such a horrible crime. That sentence is death," said the Judge and Matt heard Margo begin to cry quietly behind him as her hand clenched his tightly. 

* * *

Benny Ray looked out at the water as he gave a frustrated sigh. He'd looked everywhere and even his contacts had come up empty. He was about to head back to the courthouse when he spotted a brunette strolling along the dock that looked vaguely familiar. When she spotted him she froze in her tracks and tensed, she took off her sunglasses and glared at Benny Ray as if challenging him. It hit him who she was, Alex Montrose! The red head he had encountered at the Silver Star the night the murder had occurred. She turned away and began to walk rapidly away from Benny Ray. He caught up with her and swung her roughly around to face him. "Hello, Alex," Benny Ray drawled seductively. She tried to twist free but Benny Ray held onto her tightly. "You're coming with me to talk to the police!" he snarled at her angrily. 

She yanked away from him and her blouse tore stopping them both in their tracks. Karen looked at Benny Ray and then gave a loud scream as she began to hit him. They began to struggle, "Hold it!" ordered a masculine voice. Benny Ray looked up to see a cop with his hand resting on his gun. "Officer!" Karen cried out fearfully and pulled away from Benny Ray. She ran over to the cop and stood trembling as tears ran down her face. "He attacked me!" she gasped out. 

"Listen friend, this woman is wanted in questioning about a murder," said Benny Ray. 

"Are you a cop?" the patrolman asked. 

"No but...." Benny Ray started to say. He was interrupted by Karen taking the cops gun and holding it on both of them. 

"Sorry, Riddle, but I'm not answering any questions." The cop started towards her. "Do and die, because your badge isn't going to stop me from air conditioning you." Karen backed up slowly and disappeared into the crowd. Benny Ray started after her and was stopped by the cop. 

"Sir, you'll have to answer some...." he never finished as Benny Ray punched him. "Sorry, amigo, but I don't have the time." He took off after Karen. 

* * *

C.J. bounced paper balls off the wall and into the garbage can with a vengeance. "We've got to do something, because I for one am not letting Matt go to prison." 

Chance rested a hand on C.J.'s shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Matt's not going to jail," Chance said firmly. 

"What do we do?" asked Nick. 

"We kick ass is what we do," answered Margo as she tossed some rolled up plans on the table. C.J. unrolled them and found that route that the truck carrying Matt to prison would take. 

"We're going to break him out?" asked Nick with a grin. 

"Margo, you're my kind of woman. Mayhem and madness all the way," said C.J. gleefully. 

"Let's get planning boys since Matt doesn't have much time," replied Margo. 

* * *

"Come on Sheperd it's time to go," called the guard as he unlocked the cell door. The guard entered the cell and put shackles on Matt for transport. The guard led him out to a truck and settled him in before he headed up to the driver and handed him some papers. The driver signed them all and handed some of them back to the guard while keeping the rest. The truck drove out through the gates and when they were a safe distance away the driver pulled over and got out. He headed for the back and unlocked the door before taking the shackles off of Matt's feet. 

"What's going on?" asked Matt, the only answer he received was a gun butt to the head. Dazed, he could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face as he felt the driver pull him from the truck. Matt shook his head to clear it and saw that a van had pulled up. 

He had a bad feeling about what the future held. He shoved the guard forward and ran for the trees in an attempt to escape. Matt felt the bullet rip into his shoulder spinning him around before slamming him into the ground. He hit the ground hard and felt the wind get knocked out of him. As he gasped for breath two men grabbed him about the shoulders. Matt struggled but only feebly because he hadn't yet regained his breath yet. He felt a hand holding a handkerchief come down over his nose and mouth. He tried not to breath but it was difficult not to and he slumped forward into the arms of the men who held him. They dragged him over to the van and threw him none too gently inside it before the driver of the truck reshackled his feet. 

* * *

Karen flung the folders against the wall in a rage and anything else breakable soon followed. She'd investigated everything she could find on the Sheperd baby's disappearance and death. Questions arose in her mind as to whether or not the baby found could have been the Sheperd's daughter. She began to investigate her own past thoroughly and began to find things she'd rather not have. It seemed she wasn't who she thought she was. There was a trail if you knew where to look for it, and she did. From what Karen could piece together the Sheperd baby had been stolen that day in the park and almost immediately sold on the black market. The couple who bought her had numerous complaints about them to social services but the authorities never removed the girl from their custody. 

She had run away from their abusive home when she was twelve and the couple had refused to take her back. They labeled her uncontrollable and told the state that they no longer care what happened to the girl. Two years later she was adopted by a loving couple who had cared for her with a loving but firm hand. The girl had grown into a beautiful, intelligent and caring woman who joined her adoptive father in the family business. She had made a name for herself in the business until she disappeared two years ago on a mission and was presumed dead. She had been written off by the agency, but the agency had been wrong. 

Karen sat at her desk and once again looked at the file on the monitor. His own face stared back at her from the personnel photo on the monitor. He'd lied! Juno had lied to her about everything! The last two years of her life had been nothing more then a complete lie! 

Karen heard a crash outside in the hallway and went to check on it. She saw a couple of Juno's men dragging an unconscious Matt Sheperd down the hallway. After they turned the corner Karen stepped out into the hallway and crouched to check on something. She rubbed the wetness between her fingers and knew that it was blood. 

Karen returned to her room and tossed a few things into a bag. She threw in a first aid kit before zipping it savagely closed. She checked her pistol before putting it in her waistband and then picked up her cell phone and dialed the number for the Silver Star. She left a message with Debbie who was told to tell the team that if they wanted to help Matt they should come to the address Karen had given her immediately. 

She hung up and dropped the cell phone into her jacket pocket before shouldering the bag and heading after Matt. Karen waited while all but one of the men filed out of the room and past her hiding spot. One remained behind to watch over Sheperd and Karen silently cursed her bad luck. She slid her knife out of its sheath as she lowered the bag to the floor soundlessly. She quietly moved up behind the guard and grabbed his shoulder with one hand as she slit his throat with the other. 

Karen headed over to Matt and began to slice through the ropes that bound him. She didn't notice the guard who had returned, he launched himself at her and sent her sprawling. The guard grabbed her by the neck eager to choke the life out of her. She wiggled, thrashing wildly and caused the guard to grunt as her knee made contact with his groin. The guard doubled over in pain but managed to keep his hold on her. Before it could go any further the guard felt a sharp hit on the back of his head and slumped forward on top of Karen. The wind was knocked out of her as his heavy body landed on her smaller body. 

Matt dragged the guard off of her and helped her sit up as she tried to get air into her lungs. "Are you alright?!" Matt asked worriedly. 

"Yes, we have to get your wounds tended to and then we have to get out of here." She stood with Matt's help and headed with wobbly steps towards her bag. Karen quickly bandaged his wounds and then tossed the first aid kit back into the bag as Matt pulled his shirt back on. 

"How about letting me have a gun?" Matt asked and Karen gave him a look of distrust before taking the gun from her waistband and handing it to him. 

She withdrew another gun from her bag before shouldering it again. She reached an arm around Matt and helped him towards the door. Karen leaned him up against the wall before checking the hallway. She took a hold of Matt and helped him out of the room with the intent on reaching the exit before anybody realized they were gone. 

Karen could only hope that Matt's team believed the call and came, or if not, came just to make sure that it wasn't for real. She'd even settle for coming to find more clues of Matt's whereabouts or even to kill her if it meant they would get here in time to help her and Matt. She exited the building just as Benny Ray pulled up to it. He got out of the car and pulled his gun from its holster. He motioned for the others to take up their positions as he said a silent prayer. "Hold it right there!" ordered Benny Ray. 

"We don't have time for this!" Karen replied angrily. 

Two men burst out of the door behind Karen and Matt and Karen flung Matt towards Benny Ray's arms. "Get him out of here!" she hissed as she started firing at the two men. They returned fire as she made her way over to the team. 

"You're hit!" exclaimed Matt as he noticed the blood that dripped down her arm. 

"Riddle, get him and your team out of here! I'll lay down the cover fire for your escape," said Karen. 

"What about you?" asked Benny Ray. 

"Forget it, because I'm not leaving you behind," said Matt. 

"I'll be fine, Matt. After all I still have to tell the police your innocent right?" she kissed him on the forehead. Benny Ray helped Matt towards the car and the team slowly followed as they kept low for safety. Karen grabbed Margo and slid a key into her palm. "Just in case," she said quietly. Margo nodded and followed the team but stifled a gasp as she saw Karen go down under a hail of bullets and she clenched the key in her hand tight enough to leave an imprint. 

* * *

Matt sat at the bar and grimaced as he jostled his left arm on which he wore a sling. He sorted through the files in front of him that Margo had given him. The police had received a videotape anonymously that confessed that the murder was a hoax and that Matt Sheperd was completely innocent. All the charges had been dropped against Matt and an APB was sent out for Karen, Juno, and his client Dennis Johnson, since the police had received enough evidence to put them away for a very long time. The district attorney had said that he'd be willing to give Karen immunity if she was willing to testify against Juno and Johnson. They only had to find her and let her know about the offer. 

The files were a testament to her life and it only proved her true identity even more when Matt held up his mother's locket that his mother had given to her baby daughter to play with that day in the park. The locket was oval and gold in color and inside was a picture of his parents on one side and the Sheperd children on the other side. Matt remembered seeing the locket hanging around Karen's neck the day the team had come to rescue him. It gave him hope that she was still alive and out there somewhere. Matt could give never give up trying to find her because she was his kid sister. He was unable to sit still from anxiety and having no way of working it off. 

Matt headed out of the Silver Star hoping a walk would burn off the excess energy. He failed to notice a redhead who lowered her sunglasses and looked over the lenses as her eyes followed him down the street. She stood and flinched from pain and bit down on her lip to avoid crying out. She started rubbing her shoulder as she headed after Matt making sure to stay a few yards behind him. 

Karen wanted to apologize to Matt for involving him in the mess she had and to let him know that she was alright so he wouldn't worry. She looked up and realized she'd lost sight of Matt. Maybe it was a sign that she wasn't meant to have any further contact with Matt. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and she slammed her elbow back into her attacker's stomach. It cost her though, because she reopened her wound and felt the blood as it started trickling down her arm. Karen worked through the pain as she swung around bringing up her leg to kick her attacker. She kicked Matt knocking him back against the wall. He slid down to the ground holding onto his ribs. "Matt!" she cried out in surprise and rushed over to him. 

"Karen!" he drew her into a hug that crushed the breath out of her. 

"Matt let me breathe!" Karen pleaded and he released her with an embarrassed look. He took her hand in his and looked down when he felt wetness. 

"Your bleeding!" he exclaimed. 

"My wound broke open, but there's no need to worry, I'll just restitch it," she responded in a matter of a fact tone. 

"Hold it right there." Matt turned to see a cop with his gun drawn and pointed at them. "You're under arrest," he said as he moved slowly towards Karen and took hold of her arm. 

"Leave her alone!" Matt demanded as he wrenched Karen free from the cop's grasp. Out of nowhere Matt was grabbed and slammed into a wall. He let out a gasp as pain shot through him and realized he'd forgotten that the cop probably had a partner. 

"No Matt! Let it be!" Karen cried out and Matt stopped struggling because of Karen's plea. The cop's read her her rights as they handcuffed her and placed her in the patrol car. 

"Take me too!" pleaded Matt. 

"You can meet us down at Precinct Five," replied the cop before he drove away. 

Matt raced back to the Silver Star and past the team. "Matt?!" Margo called worriedly after him. 

"They took Karen!" responded Matt. 

"Matt what are you talking about?!" asked Benny Ray. When he didn't respond, Benny Ray put out a hand that stopped Matt in his tracks. 

"I was taking a walk to clear my head and work off some nervous energy. Karen found me, but before we could talk the police arrested her." 

Benny Ray picked up his jacket and then glanced over at Matt. "Well what are we waiting for?" he drawled and grinned mischievously at Matt. 

"I'm coming too," said Margo. 

"Hey wait for me!" Nick cried. 

* * *

"I want to see my sister!" Matt bellowed to the desk officer who'd been giving him the run around for the last hour. 

"Easy Major," said Benny Ray as he tried to calm Matt and keep his own temper in check. 

"I don't want to calm down Benny Ray! I want my sister! The two cops who arrested her said I should come to Precinct Five and this is Precinct Five isn't?" 

"Yes sir, it is, but as I've been trying to tell you there hasn't been a woman fitting your description that's come here in a week or more, arrested or not," the officer answered. 

"Listen pal...." Matt started angrily. 

"Major Sheperd." Matt turned to see a man in a three-piece suit who had government agent stamped all over him. _Oh great, a walking ad for a government agent._ groaned Matt mentally. The man opened a door of an office and waited. 

Matt entered and the rest of the team started to follow but the man put out a hand to stop them. Benny Ray looked down at the hand on his chest. "Don't, Benny Ray," said Matt. Despite the man's generic appearance Matt could sense there was something very dangerous about him. Benny Ray backed up and stepped over to Margo and Nick as Matt entered the office followed by the unknown man. 

As Matt entered the office his eyes lit upon Karen who sat quietly with her hands handcuffed behind her and then to the chair. As her eyes met his he saw nothing there or in her face or body betrayed the fact that they'd ever met, let alone were siblings. "Major, please have a seat," a gray haired man motioned towards a chair. 

"What the hell is going on here?!" Matt demanded. 

"Mr. Sheperd, I'm sure you understand that I can't tell you that." 

Matt stood and leaned his hands on the desk as he got into the guy's face. "I don't care if you're Santa Claus, I want to know what's going on here," said Matt in a low, dangerous tone. 

"Mr. Sheperd, it might be better for all concerned if you sat down before you got yourself into any further trouble." 

Matt noticed that he'd stressed the word "further" heavily. "Now you listen...." Matt started. 

"I don't care who you think you are, Mr. Sheperd, or what contacts you and your Pentagon buddy Mr. Trent seem to think you have...." 

Karen was suddenly standing next to the man and had a gun pressed up against his temple. "Tell your men to back off." Matt glanced over at the agent who'd been guarding her to see him look down in surprise to find the cuffs Karen had been wearing were now cuffing him to the chair. It was that guard's gun that she somehow had managed to get out of his shoulder holster so that she could hold on his boss. 

"Stand down, now," the man ordered his men but they didn't move. "I said stand down!" Finally his men lowered their weapons. 

"I'll go in, but you have to leave Matt alone permanently in return," said Karen. 

"You have my word on it," he responded as he stared straight at Matt, apparently unafraid that there was a gun being held to his temple. She looked back at Matt for a moment before flipping the gun and offering it butt first to the gray haired man. The other men moved forward but the gray haired man waved them back. "I'm truly sorry for detaining you Mr. Sheperd," said the man. 

"That's it?! Just sorry and get lost?!" exclaimed Matt. 

"Matt, please don't," Karen pleaded with him. 

"Karen, I can't leave you alone," Matt replied in a concerned voice. 

"Big brother, I'm more then capable of taking care of myself. You needn't worry about me I'll be fine." The man who'd been guarding her came forward with a pair of cuffs. Karen stared at him in disbelief as if she couldn't believe he was serious. "Those won't be necessary George will they?" He looked directly at Karen as if to confirm that fact. "You have my word of honor on it." She hugged Matt tightly. "It'll be okay big guy," she whispered in his ear before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She left with the men leaving Matt extremely confused and worried for her safety. 

* * *

Matt had called all his contacts and had them call all of their contacts, but it was three months later and there wasn't any news on his sister. "Matt, your sister is a savvy woman and she'll be able to handle herself just fine," consoled Benny Ray. 

"Benny Ray's right. Your sister almost destroyed the team all by her lonesome. She'll be a great asset to the team when we find her," said Margo. 

Matt smiled. "You said when, not if. It makes me feel a whole lot better knowing you guys have that much faith in her." Benny Ray patted Matt on the shoulder. Benny Ray looked up and saw Karen as she entered the bar. She placed a finger to her lips and smiled mischievously at him as she came to a stop right behind Matt. 

"Yo, Mister, how do I get to Sunset?" she asked in a Brooklyn accent. 

"I'm...." Matt started but when he turned and saw who stood behind him his face broke out in a wide grin. "Karen!" he threw her arms around her and hugged her before he motioned her into the chair next to him. "What happened?" he asked her. 

"Juno did a number on my head that some folks had to undo, but I'm okay now." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "Wow, my brother grew up into a drop dead gorgeous fella," she teased Matt. 

"Is it all finished?" he asked. 

"Juno and Johnson are going down on Federal charges including that of kidnapping a Federal agent or in other words me. I guess it's true that even the best can make mistakes. Speaking of mistakes...." 

Matt held a finger to her lips silencing her. "Hey, you're family so it's alright," he replied. 

"I'm family so it's expected that I'll act like an idiot therefore since it's assumed I will there isn't any insult and no need to forgive me, is that it?" she asked playfully. 

"Exactly," teased Matt. 

"Well, I do know that I owe you all an apology and all I can say in my defense is that I haven't exactly been myself recently," she joked. 

"Well you're definitely going to have to stick around so we can trade stories and find out all about each other," Matt said. Matt introduced the team members to Karen. "You'll get a chance to meet Chance and C.J. sometime soon too. They had to head back to Hawaii, but I'm sure they'll be back or we can go there on vacation so you can recover," Matt offered. 

"One step at a time, big brother. Right now I'd like to have a word with Benny Ray privately," she got up and Benny Ray followed with a puzzled look on his face. "I definitely hope your a single man, Mr. Riddle," said Karen. 

"Why?" asked Benny Ray. 

"Because I don't want to have to deal with a wife after I do this." She reached up and wrapped a hand around his neck drawing his face down to hers before giving him an extremely passionate kiss. 

Benny Ray smiled. "I definitely am going to enjoy getting to know Matt's little sister." 

THE END 

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

01/15/2000 counter 104 -->

* * *


End file.
